


when you're with me and we're alone

by Mothervvoid



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Beta We Die Like Ascians, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothervvoid/pseuds/Mothervvoid
Summary: It's been five years since Thancred's seen Lena. Five years is a long time.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 25





	when you're with me and we're alone

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah
> 
> i wrote this bc i ship my wol with thancred. i also wrote it bc i was horny for thancred. yeet.

“Five years,” You say. It’s all you could think to say.

Urianger had left you both alone, taking Minfilia with him outside. For Thancred, this is the first time he’s been alone with you in years.

“Aye. Five years,” He parrots, “Lena… not a day went by that I..” he takes a few steps towards you, hesitant, like a boy approaching his crush.

You look down, then back at him. Drinking in his face, those tired eyes— two of them once again instead of one— down the curve of his nose.

His lips.

Lips that you haven’t kissed in a month. Lips he hasn’t pressed against yours in five years.

You step towards him, gently. 

You raise your hand, reach out. Your hand finds his cheek. You two twist, lips meeting, softly at first. A moment to be treasured, to be savored, lest you find yourselves separated from one and other again. 

Thancred, in turn, brings both of his hands up to cup the back of your head, you open your mouth and slide your tongue along his. You go from gentleness to hunger, suddenly possessed by need. The knowledge that he’s been without your for so long feeds into your need, into your hunger. 

Because you have been without him too.

You slide your own hand, the hand on his cheek, up into his hair. You cup the back of his head, running your fingers through his hair. You make a fist. 

You tug, gently at first, then harder on the hair you have in your hand. Thancred’s head jerks back, accompanied by a groan from the gunbreaker. You smile. 

You yank again, gently this time. He let out another breathy groan, making no move to stop you. Feeling bold, you fumble with his belt; unzipping his pants to slip a hand into his underwear. He’s already getting hard, and a few rough strokes turns his breathing ragged.

Your grip on his hair loosens in favor of cupping the back of his head as you hungrily plant kisses on the exposed skin of his neck and jaw, nipping at him like a ravenous animal. You itch to give him a proper hickey, but there’s company outside. 

Slowly, one of his hands finds your neck, squeezing gently. He tilts your chin up, slowly backing you against the wall. You give him a grin that edges on feral.

So long. It’s been so long…

He’s decided that it’s his turn to play with you. It _has_ been so long; for him, after all.

A hand slips into your pants, practiced fingers slowly sliding over your clit. You shiver, letting out a quiet gasp.

Thancred is slow at first, watching your face. He’s savoring your reactions, like how a man savors a good steak. As he slips a finger inside of you, you writhe in his grasp, putting a grin on his face. You recognize the savage hunger on his face and you want him, gods you want him.

And he wants you too, burying his face in your neck as he _growls_ at you, sending another round of tingles up your spine. He licks up your neck as you rock back and forth on his fingers. Your hands are drawn into fists, handfuls of his coat clenched tightly in your hands for want of a pair of bare shoulders to sink your nails into.

You grind fervently against the heel of his hand, pathetic mewls spilling from your lips as he fucks you with two fingers. Finding yourself unable to form coherent words, you can’t figure out how to express how much you want him, how much you want him inside of you.

Instead, your arms unwind from around his neck and out of his hair. They slide down his still-clothed torso, your fingers hooking onto his belt loops so that you might drag his pants down. His hands are suddenly gone, leaving nothing behind but a wetness between your legs as he helps you with undressing his lower half.

Your own leggings are bunched around your knees. That won’t do. You frantically push them down, managing to free one leg completely from their confides before Thancred seizes you once again.

Thancred’s hands on your waist. Your back pressed against the wall. He pulls your body against his, your legs wrapped around his waist as he guides you onto his member. Your toes curl, still in your boots as you’re pulled flush against his hips.

You kiss each other with bruising force, releasing quiet moans against his lips.

“Gods,” Thancred murmurs in your ear; “I missed you.”

You both kiss once again, and this time when you separate, you echo his sentiments; “I missed you too.”


End file.
